


The Bullet of the Heart was Shot by the Gun of the Eyes

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that bit in Hannibal where Abigail gets hella stoned on 'shroom tea?</p>
<p>Imagine that but with more incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Ishqyaun Dhishqyaun, which is what got me through writing this. It is literally the filthiest thing I have ever penned.
> 
> I am both a virgin at sex and mushrooms so if something is glaringly wrong with either, lemme know.

Chris rummages through the hope chest until he finds the jar he’s looking for, pulling it out from under Victoria’s old prom dress with a triumphant ‘ha’.

Allison looks unimpressed. “The stuff that’s in that jar, it’s going to help me work through learning my mom was trying to kill Scott?”

Chris gives a small huff of laughter, lacking any mirth. “No no, the tea just, it can help your mind work differently for a while, maybe help you think of some things in ways you haven’t yet considered. It’s an old family secret, possibly one of the oldest. Don’t knock it ‘till you try it, yeah?”

“Dad. Are you giving me ‘shrooms?”

Chris has the good sense to look a bit guilty. “The tea has been known to have occasional extrasensory effects.”

“Oh my god you’re totally about to give me ‘shrooms.”

They’re in the kitchen now and Chris retrieves the plant from its dusty confines, breaking off a few stems to place in their teakettle.

“It’s actually more closely related to wolfsbane than something like mushrooms, but I suppose your point stands. Still, I think it could help, and you’re going to be in a safe and controlled environment the whole time. Just you and me.”

That’s actually the part that worries Allison the most, but she doesn’t say anything.

A smell almost entirely unlike cloves fills the small kitchen of the apartment and in four minutes Chris is pouring his daughter a steaming cup of burgundy liquid.

“There’s a chance you’ll experience a mild stomach discomfort, but it should pass within a few minutes.”

Allison just rolls her eyes at her father (not something she could’ve gotten away with even six months ago) because she knows how ‘shrooms work. Not from personal experience but still. She cools her allotment with her breath and sips the tea slowly but evenly down until her cup is drained.

It hits her quicker than she’d anticipated. She hears the crash-tinkle of her hands letting go of the cup before she registers having moved. Scott—no, Chris, no, daddy—gives her a fond look and moves through the molasses of the air to pick up the shattered pieces. Allison is barefoot, was she barefoot a minute ago? She doesn’t want to step on the broken porcelain so she moves into the barely-used front room and plops on the couch. There’s a book of Monet paintings on the coffee table and she goes to reach for it before deciding that’s not what she wants after all. The orange in the fruit bowl is much more fascinating.

“Daddy?”

Chris materializes next to her. Neat trick. “I’m right here sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Hot.”

And she’s unbuttoning her blouse before she even thinks about it. But her daddy’s right there and it’s hot and he smells good and she wants.

“Woah, hey there Ally. Ah. Maybe you should, maybe let’s let you go lie down for a while.”

“Daddy I want—” but even like this she knows what she wants is wrong, that she shouldn’t want it, so she clamps her mouth shut and doesn’t let the words escape. They clack against the back of her teeth.

“What’s that Ally? What did you want?”

This is frustrating. “Daddy,” she repeats, dragging out the y sound and outright whining this time. She’s just in her bra and her jeans now, but it’s still too hot. She shivers.  
“I just. I want.” She starts fumbling with the button of her pants and that’s when Chris gets it.

If Allison were sober, she might be more shocked at how not shocked Chris seems. But he’s a perceptive man. Somewhere in the deep corners of his mind that he doesn’t like to examine he thought something like this might happen. Her daddy is very adaptable.

He takes a measured breath before he speaks, in and out.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it on a bed at least.” He picks Allison up off the couch bridal style and carries her back to her room. She tucks herself into his warmth. It’s cold now and she needs to be warm. Her daddy is so warm. His stubble tickles her cheek and she giggles.

She feels the bed rush up to meet her back and the satin of her sheets causes her to let out a small sound of pleasure, which Chris bodily reacts to. Her straddles her then, and though in reality he’s not all that much bigger than her he seems expansive now. Like he contains multitudes. She remembers that line from English class and repeats it into the thick silence of the room.

“Yes you do baby girl.”

He kisses her then, gentle and not at all how she wants it. She wants the fire slowly rolling through her body to be quenched, and her daddy’s sweet kiss is not what’s going to fix that. She surges up to increase the…everything about the kiss and the movement gives her a headrush but feeling her daddy’s wet tongue move to lick at the roof of her mouth is worth it. One of Chris’ hands moves to tangle in her hair while the other, in an obviously practiced move, is reaching around to undo her bra, cupping her in his large rough hand after he does so. Allison frequently has to stop kissing him for air, and she lets out a low satisfied moan as Chris’ calloused thumb finds her nipple.

“Daddy please.”

“Please what?”

“I don’t. I don’t know.”

“Let me help then. I think I have a few ideas.” Chris grins at her and she grins back. Her daddy always knows what to do.

Chris helps her bra onto the floor and then helps her nipple back under his thumb, only this time her other nipple goes into his mouth and he sucks another moan from her lips. He lets her go and moves to blow cool air over her wet abused flesh. She shrieks but grabs at the back of his head, guiding him to her other breast so he can repeat the action as she looks down at him with half-lidded eyes. For a moment it’s Scott again and she thinks, no, I don’t want that, until it’s her daddy back where he belongs, running his clever fingers under the waistband of her jeans to rub at her hipbones. Then he’s popping the button on her jeans and unzipping her so he can reach his whole hand in to cup her wet sex through her thin cotton panties. She’s practically dripping with need, the insides of her thighs coated with her own slick and Chris brings his fingers to his mouth to suck lewdly at them.

Allison can’t take being clothed one more second. She squirms out from under Chris just long enough to divest herself of what clothing remains while Chris hurries to do the same. She acutely feels the texture of his chest hair against her breasts when they kiss now, and his hard cock rests obscenely against her wet thigh. It’s the best thing she’s ever felt. Nothing like Scott’s well-intentioned but clumsy fumbling. This is her daddy, and he knows how to take her in hand, make her cry out and leak all over her clean bedsheets.  
The fingers that were in Chris’ mouth now reach back down to slip inside her, find her g-spot and rub.

“Daddy!”

“Shhh baby girl, I’ve got you. Daddy’s got you.” He pants the words against her open mouth.

“Want you. Now daddy please.”

“Ok. Ok baby girl, we can do that.” He moves his fingers up to circle her clit for a moment or two, then Chris asks about where he might find a condom. He doesn’t keep any in his room anymore, and this presents something of a problem.

“Nightstand.” She gasps out, still reeling from having her clit finally touched by the hands she’s dreamt about practically since she hit puberty. Chris pulls out an XL condom from the half-empty box and gives his daughter a look.

“I take it Scott is a big boy.”

She thinks about Scott again for a minute, about Scott and Chris, together. If Chris hadn’t been rolling on the condom (which fits him just fine to Allison’s delight) and instead touching her, this might’ve been over sooner than she’d like.

“Don’t care about Scotty right now. Please daddy.” Maybe if she keeps begging he’ll be in her faster.

It works.

Chris fucks her steady and deep, quickly setting a rhythm and sticking to his guns. He plays with her breasts, her hair. He sticks his fingers in her mouth and orders her to taste herself on them, but he won’t go any faster. It’s infuriating and Allison wails loudly, Chris having to quiet her with a kiss. The drugs make her see double for some time, not sure which Chris is really her daddy, but it kind of doesn’t matter after a while. She’s pleading for him to speed up, to touch her clit again, to do something, but Chris just gives her a truly wicked grin and pinches her nipples.

Just when Allison thinks she can’t possibly take it anymore, and is nearly about to cry with the frustration, Chris finally seems to reach the point where he can’t control himself. His thrusts falter, then get faster and slower and faster again. His fingers grind against Allison’s clit in steady circles and his hot hard cock hits right against her g-spot when the angle is right. She’s so close now, and Chris can tell.

“You gonna come for me sweetheart?”

“Yeah. I mean. Yes daddy. Gonna—” but she never finishes saying what she’s gonna, because Chris thrusts in deep, groaning, and she can feel him come through the condom and that’s it she’s gone.

Her orgasm hits her in a wave, starting from her clit and ending at her toes curled against the bed, so good her eyes roll back with the pleasure. She’s opening her mouth in a scream but no sound comes out. Afterwards, she feels utterly fucked out, boneless and a little dizzy, though the tea’s effects aren’t as strong now as they were even ten minutes ago.

Chris pulls out and disposes of the condom, hurrying back to the bed so he can pull Allison close. She can feel every inch of him against her back and she arches into it, Chris’ hands stroking down her body to tease out the last of the aftershocks. He kisses her temple, and it’s so fatherly that she laughs. Nothing between them is ever going to be fatherly again, but she thinks she likes it better this way.

A crack of thunder peals out into the fading light of the evening and suddenly it’s pouring.

Allison’s not scared though, she’s got her daddy to keep her safe.


	2. bonus drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote MORE argentcest

Chris catches her shoulder as she’s coming out of the shower, all pajamas and toweled hair in the hallway.

“You were in there an awfully long time you know.”

“Was I? Didn’t notice.” Which of course is a total lie, one Chris didn’t have to feel her pulse to hear.

“Mmm-hmm. Whatever could have taken you so long in there?” He’s giving her a look, one that says he knows exactly what she was doing in the shower for an extra twenty minutes. Allison is still feeling the aftershocks from her orgasm across her chest and in her pelvis, and she isn’t in the mood to play games.

“I was thinking of you the whole time,” she promises, and that’s not a lie. Chris backs her up against the wall so he can kiss her like he wants, reaching through her pajama bottoms to press her highly over-sensitized clit.

Allison squeaks and her head thumps against the wall, breaking the kiss in her attempt to escape the sensation. “Daddy!”

“Next time baby girl, you’ll let me watch.” It’s not a question so Allison doesn’t grant him an answer, only smiles her sweetest smile and lets her own hands against Chris’ tight pants do the talking.

He lets out a sound she’s sure he didn’t mean to make, but takes her hands away to catch her wrists above her head. In combat she’d easily break the hold but here she lets him get away with the alpha posturing.

She has, after all, been _very_ naughty.

He moves to leave her then with one final lingering kiss, saying, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something of an urgent matter to take care of,” and sauntering off to his office, giving Allison both a lovely show of his ass and plenty of ideas about what exactly he’s going to do once he’s in there.

She laughs all the way to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
